Tobacco related articles, preferably smoking articles like cigarettes or cigarillos, are often contained in disposable packages having a substantially cuboid or parallelepiped shape. A widespread type of a cigarette package is the hinged lid package. In a typical scenario, a hinged lid package is opened, a cigarette is offered to a friend or guest by holding the open package in front of the guest. The guest may remove a cigarette from the package and the host closes the package again. Dependent on the specific situation, it might, however, be desirable to keep the package open in an appealing manner as a sign of generosity or politeness, thereby maintaining the offer without necessitating the guest to ask for another cigarette. This usually requires to remove the cigarettes from the hinged lid package and to place them in an open box. The reason for this is that the conventional hinged lid package automatically closes the lid due to inherent forces in the lid, if the lid is not held open anymore.